dynastyiithecolbysfandomcom-20200215-history
The Celebration
The Colbys return from Denver to their home in Bel Air, California, where Jason Colby holds a press conference regarding the pipeline venture between his company, Colby Enterprises, and Denver-Carrington. Jason's wife, Sable, however, is upset that Jason's sister, Constance, has turned over her shares in the family company to her estranged nephew, Jeff, rather than to Jason and Sable's three children. Jason, meanwhile, shares a secret with Constance- he's dying. Later, Jason learns his business rival Zachary Powers is trying to muscle in on his deal with Denver-Carrington. Full Recap The Colbys return from Denver to their home in Bel Air, California, where Jason Colby holds a press conference regarding the pipeline venture between his company, Colby Enterprises, and Denver-Carrington. Jason's wife, Sable, however, is upset that Jason's sister, Constance, has turned over her shares in the family company to her estranged nephew, Jeff, rather than to Jason and Sable's three children. Jason, meanwhile, shares a secret with Constance- he's dying. Later, Jason learns his business rival Zachary Powers is trying to muscle in on his deal with Denver-Carrington. Constance, meanwhile, contacts Jeff's estranged mother, Francesca, in London and asks her to reunite with the son she abandoned as a child and a reluctant Francesca agrees. Constance then pays a secret visit to her lover, a rancher named Hutch, while keeping her true identity a secret from him. Jeff arrives in California to claim his share of the family empire- and also to find his long-missing, presumed-dead ex-wife Fallon, whom he recently spotted in Denver with his cousin Miles. Jeff, however, learns Miles is nowhere to found, as Miles is traveling cross-country with his amnesiac girlfriend "Randall," who suffers from nightmares. Jason's other children have their problems too. His oldest daughter, Monica, an attorney with the family company, is upset by her father's chauvinism and her limited role in the family business. Jason's youngest daughter Bliss clashes with her father over her environmentally conscious boyfriend Sean, who opposes the pipeline deal. Finally, the family gathers at their estate for a gala party celebrating the pipeline deal, which is interrupted by Miles' return. Miles shocks his family by introducing his new bride "Randall" and Jeff is stunned to finally come face-to-face with Fallon, only to learn she's now married to his cousin. Cast *Barbara Stanwyck (Constance Patterson) *Joseph Campanella (Henry "Hutch" Corrigan) *Ricardo Montalban (Zachary Powers) *John James (Jeff Colby) *Stephanie Beacham (Sable Colby) *Maxwell Caulfield (Miles Colby) *Emma Samms (Fallon Carrington Colby) *Claire Yarlett (Bliss Colby) *Tracy Scoggins (Monica Colby) *Ken Howard (Garret Boydston) *Katherine Ross (Francesca Hamilton) Guest cast *Sam Hennings (Reporter #2) *Gary Hudson (Drunk Man) *Barbara Bingham (Miles' Receptionist) *Phyllis Hamlin (Female Reporter) *Richard Garrison (Reporter #1) Recurring roles *David Hedison (Lord Roger Langdon) *Ivan Bonar (Henderson Palmer) *Alison Evans (Enid Palmer) Quotes *Miles: Darling, come in. Meet the family. Everybody, this is Randall, my bride. Mrs. Miles Colby. *Bliss: (keeping her attraction to her cousin Jeff in check) ''Why are the sexiest ones always off limits? *Sable: (advising her daughter Monica) There's nothing devious about using your femininity. *Monica: Well, I think any woman who resorts to those kind of tricks is letting down the team. *Sable: Team? This isn't a locker room, darling. It's not us against them. When it comes to men, no two women are ever on the same team. *Jason: ''(to his daughter) ''What's this get-up? You look like you're going to a Madonna concert? *Bliss: You are totally awesome, daddy. You actually know who Madonna is? *Monica: ''(to Jeff about Jason's whereabouts) ''Miles, at the office? Not very likely. Have you tried the polo grounds? *Jason: ''(to his business rival Zachary Powers) ''Nobody steals a pot from me. Nobody! *Sable: ''(to Jason about Constance) ''Honestly, it's worse that having a mother-in-law. She's got you wrapped around her finger. *Garret Boydston: I hear Jeff Colby's due in today. *Jason: Oh, my nephew. There's plenty to do around here, we'll keep him busy. Sharpening pencils, maybe? *Jason: ''(to his nephew and now-partner Jeff) I don't think you understand what you've gotten yourself into here. This is not like that cozy little corner grocery at Denver-Carrington. This is Colby Enterprises! *Sable: ''(to her husband, Jason, about his sister Constance) ''Handing Jeff half the Colby empire on a silver platter. Well, I am not going to let her get away with this. Depriving my three chicks of their share of her estate. Category:Episodes